Batman
by william.b.storm
Summary: Bruce Wayne has just become batman, and now, he must fight the super criminals including Joker, Scarecrow, Rhas a Ghul, Cat Woman, The Riddler, etc
1. Chapter 1 Don't Be Afraid

Batman

Chapter 1 Don't Be Afraid

(It opens as an eight-year-old Bruce Wayne is playing with Ethan and an animated Rachel Dawes.)

Rachel: Bruce? Bruce, you know I'll find you!  
Bruce: No way. I can be as quiet as a-

(Bruce falls into a well and lands on the ground as several bats appear.)

Bruce: HELP!

[Bruce goes into a fetal position and starts crying. Rachel runs off. Scene cuts to a few minutes later as Thomas Wayne climbs down the well.]

Thomas (whispering): Bruce...

[Bruce looks up and reaches out for his father. Thomas takes his hand.]

Thomas: It's alright...everything's going to be fine.

(Thomas holds Bruce as he walks to the Mansion.)

Alfred: Had a bad fall, didn't we, Master Bruce?  
Thomas: And why do we fall Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.  
Martha: Oh, Bruce, are you okay?  
Bruce: I'll be fine Mom.

Rachel's Mom: I'm so sorry! I've told her repeatedly...  
Thomas: It's alright.  
Ethan: You alright, Bruce?

[Bruce stays quit. Cut to the next day as Bruce wakes up.)

Thomas: How are you, son?  
Bruce: I'm okay. I actually kinda like the bats now. I think I scared them more than they scared me.

Thomas: That's true. Bats are very unique creatures.

Bruce: Yeah. Can we still see The Mark of Zorro?  
Thomas: Of course, son. But first I want your opinion on something.

[Thomas takes out a box and opens it. Inside is a pearl necklace.]

Thomas: I bought it for your mother. You think she'll like it?  
Bruce: I think she will.  
Thomas (Smiling): Good.

(Cut to the family walking out of the theater.)

Bruce: That was such a cool movie! I think that Zorro guy's really brave.  
Thomas: Let's cut through here, it'll get us to Alfred in half the time.  
Martha: Keep up Bruce.

[They walk into the dark ally.]

Bruce: Wasn't it great how Zorro slew the bad guy!  
Thomas: Yes, it was.

[Suddenly a shady man steps out from the shadows.]

Man: Hold it right there!  
Martha: Oh my god!  
Man: Quiet lady! Just give me your pearls!  
Thomas: Look, take it easy. I'll give you anything you want, just don't- (BANG!)  
Bruce: DAD!  
Martha: TOM! Oh god! Oh god, Tom!

[The man reaches for Martha's necklace, but she fights him off.]

Martha: Run, Bruce, ru-(BANG!)  
Bruce: MOMMY!

[Martha falls to the ground. The man and Bruce both exchange a dark look. The man takes Martha's pearls and runs off. Bruce can only stand there, shocked by what's happened.]

Thomas (Whispering): Bruce...

[Bruce looks down at his father.]

Thomas: Bruce, it's okay...don...don't be afraid...

[Thomas gasps and dies. Bruce kneels over his dead parents and weeps. Scene cuts to the police precinct as Gordon sits at his desk reading the newspaper.]

Commissioner (Bursting in): Gordon, get out here now!  
Gordon (Bolting up): Yes, sir.

[Gordon throws down the paper and follows him. Scene cuts to the newspaper article he was reading titled "Mysterious Meteor Shower Rocks Smallville Kansas". Bruce is sitting on a bench holding the beads that fell off of his mother's neck.)

Gordon: That's Bruce Wayne. What happened to his parents?  
Commissioner: They were shot.  
Gordon: Oh, come with me son.  
Cop: Is he gonna be okay?

Cop 2: He'll be fine. Kid like that with all that money. He'll be just fine.  
Cop 1: Quiet! He's in the next room, he doesn't need to be hearing all this.  
Gordon: He's right, Pettit. Drop it.

[Gordon looks outside the office window and see's a slew of reporters making their way into the building.]

Gordon (To himself): Geez.  
Pettit: Oh, please, don't tell me you can't see it. His family has billions and...  
Gordon (Cutting in): Shut the hell up, Pettit! The kids eight years old for God's sake!  
Pettit: Whatever. His Butler's coming to pick him up. You hear that? He's got a butler.  
Gordon: Victor?  
Cop 1: Already ahead of you, (Small struggle) let's go, Pettit. We have to stop that Press mob out there  
Pettit: All right, all right, I'm going.


	2. Chapter 2 Wayne Enterprises

Batman

Chapter 2 Wayne Enterprises

[Gordon looks outside the office window and see's a slew of reporters making their way into the building.]

Gordon (To himself): Geez.  
Pettit: Oh, please, don't tell me you can't see it. His family has billions and...  
Gordon (Cutting in): Shut the hell up, Pettit! The kids eight years old for God's sake!  
Pettit: Whatever. His Butler's coming to pick him up. You hear that? He's got a butler.  
Gordon: Victor?  
Cop 1: Already ahead of you, (Small struggle) let's go, Pettit. We have to stop that Press mob out there  
Pettit: All right, all right, I'm going.

[Gordon enters his office. Bruce is sitting down, holding his father's jacket.]

Gordon: Is this your father's?

[Bruce pulls the jacket closer to him.]

Gordon: It's alright, son.

[He takes the jacket and wraps it around him. The Commissioner enters.]

Commissioner: We have some good news, son. We got him.

Bruce: Really? But how? I couldn't give you a description.  
Commissioner: Don't worry. We definitely got them.  
Gordon: There's someone here to see you, son.

(Alfred arrives.)

Alfred: Master Bruce, I'm so sorry. I'll never replace them, but I promise I'll never ever leave your side.

[Alfred hugs Bruce. Scene cuts to the church as the funeral procession concludes and everyone leaves. Ethan goes to Bruce's side.]

Ethan: I'm so sorry, Bruce. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to call.

[Bruce nods his head.]

Bruce: Thank you, Ethan.

[Ethan walks away. Bruce see's Rachel, who waves to him. He waves back. William Earle walks up to Bruce.]

Earle: I'm sorry this happened to you, Bruce. (Looks at Alfred with full confidence) You're in good hands though. We'll be watching the Empire for you. When you're old enough it'll be waiting for you.

Bruce: ... Okay...

(Bruce goes back in as Gordon arrives.)

Gordon: I've got an extra bit of bad news, the perp got away before we could prosecute him. He had friends on the inside.  
Alfred: Well, Master Bruce can't be any more distraught, can he?

(Alfred goes up as Bruce cries.)

Bruce: Alfred, it was my fault! If I hadn't asked to go see that movie, they wouldn't have-  
Alfred: Now don't do that Master Bruce. This was his fault and his alone.

Bruce: I miss them, Alfred. I miss them so much!  
Alfred: So do I, Master Bruce. So do I.

FADE OUT

FADE IN: 14 Years Later

(Cut to Wayne Manor as a 22-year-old Bruce returns to the Manor.)

Alfred: So that year in Tokyo was definitely interesting. You still mean to go through with your plan?  
Bruce: People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. As a person...I'm flesh and blood. I can be ignored, I can be destroyed, but as a symbol... I could be something more. Uncorrupted and unprejudiced.  
Alfred: How do you plan on achieving this?  
Bruce: Not quite sure yet. Does anyone else know I've returned?  
Alfred: No.  
Bruce: Good. I don't want anyone to know I'm back yet.  
Alfred: Well, that won't be hard, being that everyone thinks you're dead.  
Bruce: What?  
Alfred: You told me not to tell anyone where you were, and for seven years everyone kept asking me questions, so I had to make up something.  
Bruce: You told everyone I was dead?  
Alfred: Actually, my exact words were: "I have no idea where he is". It was William Earle's idea to say you were dead.  
Bruce: Earle?  
Alfred: Yes, sir. He never believed any of the cover stories I had and decided to declare you dead in order to take over the company. He even went as far as to try and isolate your shares.

[Bruce waves his hand.]

Bruce: It doesn't matter. I'll take my company back and use it to help Gotham get out of this second depression.  
Alfred: You know, during the first depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises by building the train. He believed his actions would encourage the rich and powerful into saving Gotham.  
Bruce: Did it work?  
Alfred: Yes. Their murder pushed the rich and powerful into action.

[Bruce smiles and nods his head.]

Bruce: And they'll do it again. I'm going to show everyone in Gotham that the city doesn't belong to the criminals or the corrupt.

[Alfred smiles.]

Alfred: It's good to have you back, sir.

[Scene cuts to Bruce in his room, going over some paper work when he hears an odd screeching. Bruce goes over and finds a bat trapped in a clock.)

Bruce: Easy little guy, I'll get you out of here.

(Bruce opens the clock case, and the bat flies out and goes down to the cave Bruce fell into.)

Bruce: Hm...


	3. Chapter 3 The Bat Mobile

Chapter 3 The Bat Mobile

(Cut to inside the unmade Batcave.)

Bruce: I'm gonna need a lot of supplies in here.  
Alfred: Who are you going to talk to about that, sir?  
Bruce: The one person I trust as much as you, Alfred.

(Cut to Wayne Enterprises as Earle is talking.)

Secretary: Excuse me sir, someone wants to talk to you.  
Earle: Who?  
Secretary: Bruce Wayne.

[Earle's eyes widen.]

Earle: What?

[Earle runs out and see's Bruce sitting outside his office, apparently hitting on one of the female staff.]

Earle: Bruce, you're supposed to be dead.  
Bruce: Sorry to disappoint.

[Scene cuts to Earle's office as he pours two glasses of scotch.]

Earle: You know I would love nothing more than to hand the reins over, but you've been gone a long time and I'm not sure our investors will be confident in your abilities.  
Bruce: Of course.

[Earle smiles, satisfied with his response. He hands Bruce a scotch glass.]

Earle: Regardless, we're going public in less than a week and everyone is counting down to the big day. Everyone wants a piece of Wayne Enterprises?  
Bruce: As well they should. Queen Industries has been booming since our partnership and now the press is saying, with us going public, we may even be able to buy out LexCorp a year from now.

[Earle laughs.]

Earle: You shouldn't believe what you read in the papers, Bruce. However, you are right: With us going public we're going to be bringing in more money than we ever thought.  
Bruce: And I'll be happily awarded for my shares?  
Earle: Absolutely.  
Bruce: Good. I don't want to get in the way of anything, but I am looking for a job.  
Earle: Oh?  
Bruce: I just want to get to know the company my family built.  
Earle: Any idea where you'd like to start?  
Bruce: Applied sciences caught my attention.  
Earle: That's Fox's department. I'll let him know your coming. (Laughs a little) You look so much like him, your father. It wouldn't be Wayne Enterprises without you being a part of it. Welcome home, Bruce.  
Bruce: Thank you, William.

[Scene cuts to applied sciences.]

Bruce: Hey Lucius.  
Lucius: Nice to see you back, Mr. Wayne. How were all those kung-fu and science classes you took abroad?  
Bruce: They paid off. Now I need some tech-support for where I'm having the Plan take place.  
Lucius: Like what?  
Bruce: What've you got in ways of armor?

[Lucius smiles.]

Lucius: Follow me!

[Cut to Lucius opening a crate and inside is an armored body suit.]

Lucius: Black Opts. Survival suit (Pounds on the chest plate) built to withstand bullets, knives, grenades, even a car; I don't recommend you trying to withstand the last two though. The suit won't get damaged, but you might.

[Lucius pick up the suit.]

Lucius: Feel the weight.

[Bruce holds it.]

Bruce: It barley has any weight.  
Lucius: Exactly. The fact that it's so light enables the wearer to move quickly.

Bruce: Nice gray look too. What else?  
Lucius: Clawed gloves to allow the black ops to climb up steep buildings. And no armor is complete without the utility belt.

[Lucius puts the armor back and opens the drawer underneath. Inside is the utility belt. Lucius pulls it out.]

Lucius: This baby can contain anything.  
Bruce: Wow. These things ever get mass-produced?  
Lucius: Earle thought that a soldier's life wouldn't turn a profit.  
Bruce: Well, it's nice to see where he stands. Anything in the way of masks?  
Lucius: I'm afraid you'll have to think of that yourself, but take a look at this.

(Lucius pulls out a cloth.)

Bruce: So...?  
Lucius: This is ordinary cloth, but put an air current from it, and it becomes a glider.  
Bruce: Cool. What's the thing under the tarp?  
Lucius: The Tumbler? Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that.

(Cut to Bruce driving a camouflage version of the Batmobile.)

Lucius: It was built as a bridging vehicle. During combat, two of these would jump over a river, towing cables.

[Bruce takes a sharp turn.]

Lucius: Over here on the throttle, flip that open and throttle up. This will boost you into a rampless jump.

[Bruce pushes the button and throttles up.]

Lucius: NO, NO!

[The Batmobile accelerates at an incredible rate. Lucius quickly grabs the controls and pulls the gear back. The Batmobile reverts to its normal speed.]

Lucius: We never could get the bridge thing to work. Other than that this baby will do just fine.

[Bruce stops the car.]

Lucius: So what do you think?  
Bruce: Does it come in black?

Lucius: I could paint it.  
Bruce: Thanks. I've got some old friends I wanna say hi to. See you in a bit Lucius; also, I'd appreciate it if Mr. Earle doesn't find out about this.  
Lucius: Mr. Wayne, the way I figure, you already own this stuff.

(Cut to Rachel as she interrogates a man on the stands.)

Rachel: So... Dr. Crane, what's your opinion on the patient?

Crane: Well, it is my opinion that Mr. Zsaz is just as much a danger to himself as to others and I think prison is not the right place for him.  
Judge: I'm inclined to agree with Dr. Crane on this one Ms. Dawes.

[Rachel rolls her eyes. Scene cuts the outside of the courtroom.]

Rachel: Dr. Crane!  
Crane: Ms. Dawes, it's always a pleasure to see you again.  
Rachel: You honestly believe a man who preys on young woman and tortures them, doesn't deserve to go to jail?  
Crane: I believe a man who is disturbed enough to commit these crimes belongs in Arkham Asylum and not at Blackgate prison.  
Rachel: This is the fourth of The Family's thugs that you've declared insane and had moved to Arkham. Can you explain why that is?  
Crane: Coincidence, Ms Dawes.

[Crane walks out. Rachel follows.]

Rachel: Or intentional!

[Crane smiles.]

Crane: Ms. Dawes, you have a fire in you that cannot be extinguished, and I admire that, but don't mistake my admiration for mercy. You keep knocking on the devils door long enough someone's gonna to answer.

(Rachel sighs as Ethan shows up.)

Ethan: Hey Rach, guess who's back in town?  
Rachel: Who?  
Ethan: Bruce.  
Rachel: Bruce? I haven't seen him in years. When did he get back?  
Ethan: Really recently.  
Bruce: You can say that again.

(Bruce stands there as Rachel and Ethan stare.)

Rachel: Bruce? When did you get here?  
Bruce: Last night, but I wanted to check up on WayneTech.

Ethan: So, how's corporate life treating you, old friend?

[Bruce shrugs.]

Bruce: Haven't been around long enough to know. So far it's fine.  
Rachel: I hear Wayne Enterprises is going to go public on Friday.  
Bruce: It is.  
Ethan: How do you feel about that? All your family's work being taken over by those corporate parasites.  
Bruce: I'm not concerned about that, at least not at the moment. I'm back to finish what my father started: Unite the people of Gotham against the criminals and the corrupt.

Ethan: We're trying to do that too. I just graduated the police academy, and Rachel here's the assistant DA.  
Bruce: Cool.

(Cut to outside as Falcone talks to Crane.)

Falcone: Alright, you know the deal, you keep my guys out of jail, and I give you a cut of the profits. This go to whatever research you do in that nut house?  
Crane: Yes, but we have a problem. There's this girl at the DA's office.

Falcone: I'll buy her off.  
Crane: Not this one.  
Falcone: Oh, ambitious is she? Well, there's a way to deal with that.  
Crane: I don't want to know.  
Falcone: Yes, you do.

[Crane smiles.]

Crane: Yes, I do.

[Scene cuts to Bruce, Rachel and Ethan walking down the street. They all notice the homeless person walking down the street. Bruce gives him whatever he has on him.]

Homeless man: God bless you, sir.  
Ethan: Every year The Family puts more good people out of work and more bad people in power.  
Bruce: The Family?  
Rachel: It's a name the citizens of Gotham gave the mob.

[Ethan shakes his head.]

Ethan: They control all the illegal gambling, drugs, and prostitution all over the east coast and decided to make Gotham their central command.  
Rachel: Fourteen mob families merged into one.  
Bruce: That's terrible.  
Rachel: Falcone is just one of their leaders. Rupert Thorne, Salvatore Malrone, Chucky Sol, and Buzz Bronski all hold power over Gotham.

Bruce: Hm...


	4. Chapter 4 Vigilantism

Batman

Chapter 4 Vigilantism

Rachel: So, how are you planning to help?  
Bruce: Give money to some charities... And other things.  
Alfred: Ah, Miss Dawes, how are you?  
Rachel: Pretty good. Hey Bruce, after work, I was thinking of having dinner. Would you um... Like to... Join me?  
Bruce: Uh... Yeah, sure.

[Rachel smiles.]

Rachel: Great! I'll see you at ten.

[Rachel walks out. Scene cuts to the Batcave as Bruce sets up a generator.]

Alfred (Looking around): Charming choice, Master Wayne.

[Bruce activates the generator. The bats screech when the light activates.]

Alfred: At least you'll have company.

[Bruce ignores Alfred.]

Alfred: Something on your mind, sir?  
Bruce: It's Rachel. Seeing her again...  
Alfred: Sparked something?  
Bruce: Yes.

[Alfred smiles.]

Alfred: I think she felt it too, sir.  
Bruce: You think?

Alfred: Yes.  
Bruce: I don't know. I'm feeling so conflicted. It has to be one or the other; I can't have it both ways. How am I supposed to put my life on the line when there's someone waiting for me to come home?

Alfred: It's just a dinner, Master Bruce.  
Bruce: Yes, but what if turns into something more? I...I  
Alfred: Master Bruce, I suggest you give both a try and then make your choice.

[Bruce, seeing the logic, nods his head.]

Bruce: That is a good idea, Alfred. Then there's no time to waste.

[Scene cuts to Falcone, talking to a shadowed figure.]

Falcone: The ship made an unexpected stop, delaying the arrival.  
Shadowed figure: How long?  
Falcone: A day.  
Shadowed Figure: That is unacceptable, Mr. Falcone.  
Falcone: Hey, cut me some slack. I'm bringing in your shipments, aren't I?  
Shadowed Figure: Yes, but we are paying you for that.  
Falcone: Money isn't as valuable to my organization as you think. Knowing who to trust is important to us.

[The shadowed figure gives a small laugh.]

Shadowed Figure: Your organization?

[The shadowed figure shakes it's head and removes it's hood, revealing Talia.]

Talia: I'm not sure what this little group of yours is, Mr. Falcone, but it isn't an organization.  
Falcone: Regardless, I don't appreciate you coming down here and barking orders at me!  
Talia: I'm more than aware that you aren't intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone, but you know who my father is and when he comes here.

Falcone: Oh, the big bad Demon. I've got Crane as a-  
Talia: As you're aware, Dr. Crane benefits from both sides of our coin. We give him the ingredients, and you provide him with people to experiment on. Also, there's a rumor that a Bruce Wayne is back in Gotham.  
Falcone: What? That rich boy? What's the deal with him?  
Talia: My father and I have an interest in him.

[Scene cuts outside Falcone's office window as Bruce listens to their conversation. He's wearing his gear, along with a ski mask.]

Falcone (O.S): Why?  
Talia (O.S): It is of no concern to you, Mr. Falcone.  
Falcone (O.S): Do you need me to do something about it?  
Talia: No.

[Scene cuts back into Falcone's office.]

Talia: One other thing: what are you going to do about that assistant DA, Rachel Dawes? Her constant inquires could be a problem.

[Bruce's eyes widen.]

Falcone: You don't need to worry about her. She's going to have an "unfortunate" accident after she leaves work tonight.  
Talia: Very well. Until the next time.

[Talia walks out.]

Bruce (Batman voice): Great. This is just what I needed on my second evening back.

(Cut to Rachel about to enter her car when several thugs appear.)

Rachel: Who are you?

Thug: Some people who work for a guy you've made very angry,

(The thugs are about to shoot when Bruce jumps down on them and easily beats them down.)

Bruce: You alright, Miss Dawes.  
Rachel: Well yeah... But... What were Falcone's men doing here?  
Bruce: You were causing too much trouble for them.  
Rachel: Secondly, who are you, and why are you wearing that stuff?  
Bruce: It's not who I am that's important. It's what I do. Also, let's just say this outfit makes it easier to take down thugs like these.  
Rachel: Wait... Are you... Bruce?

(Bruce uses a grapple launcher Lucius made to leave.)

Rachel: Well we'll have an interesting conversation at dinner.

[Scene cuts back to the cave as Alfred begins constructing Bruce's mask. Bruce walks in, wearing a nice suit.]

Bruce: I'm going to meet Rachel.

[Alfred sets the mask aside.]

Alfred: Would you like a lift, sir?  
Bruce: Alfred, if it's all right with you, I want to go solo.  
Alfred: Of course, sir.

[Scene cuts to Bruce picking up Rachel in a Lamborghini.]

Rachel: Nice car, Bruce.  
Bruce (To himself): You should see my other one.

[Bruce gets out and opens the door for Rachel.]

Rachel: Bruce... (Whispering) You're the one who saved me from Falcone's men aren't you?  
Bruce: ... (Whispering) Yes.

[Rachel gets in and Bruce closes her door. Scene cuts to them driving through the city. Rachel and Bruce are quiet.]

Bruce: You haven't said anything.

[Rachel remains silent. She doesn't know what to say.]

Bruce: When I said I was back to save Gotham I meant it both literally. The costume is from Wayne Tech and I use it because theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Rachel. To the criminals I must be more than a man in their eyes.  
Rachel: Why are you telling me this?  
Bruce: Because I want you to know everything. When I saw you again all the feeling's for you resurfaced and...

Rachel: Feelings? ... Well... I can't stop you; I know that, but... Don't let being whoever you're going to be destroy who you were when you left.  
Bruce: I wasn't anything when I left, Rachel. I was just a confused young man, bent on vengeance.

Rachel: What are you now then?  
Bruce: Someone determined to not let what happened to me happen to any other eight-year-old.

Rachel: At what cost though, Bruce? Are you willing to sacrifice any chance of having a normal life just to fight crime?  
Bruce: I hope not.

Rachel: I can't believe I'm not willing to break what's growing off. Maybe this town's getting to me.  
Bruce: Yeah, so how's your mom?

[Rachel smiles, happy with the subject change.]

Rachel: She's good. She misses the mansion.  
Bruce: Yeah, it's nothing without the people who made it what it was. Now there's only Alfred.  
Rachel (Smiles): And you.  
Bruce: And me.

[Scene cuts to Arkham Asylum as Crane exits the back of the building. He looks down at his watch and when he looks up Talia is standing a few feet from him with a group of men. Crane seems unfazed.]

Crane: You're late.  
Talia: Your watch is fast.  
Crane (Raising an eyebrow): Is it now?

[Talia and Crane stare at each other for a short time before smiling.]

Talia: It's good to see you again, Jonathan.  
Crane: And you, Talia. I assume this isn't a social call?  
Talia: My father wants a progress report.

[Crane shrugs.]


	5. Chapter 5 The Birth of Scarecrow I

Batman

Chapter 5 The Birth of Scarecrow I

Crane: All right, follow me.

[Scene cuts to the ground floor of Arkham as Talia and Crane enter a secret room. Dozens of inmates, wearing surgical masks, are making a liquid substance]

Crane: Your father's contributions have been very useful in my research. As you can see we're ahead of schedule, we can go anytime.

[Talia shakes her head.]

Talia: Not until the package gets here. Falcone says the ships been delayed by a day.

[Crane shakes his head.]

Crane: I'd like to add Falcone to my little collection upstairs.  
Talia: You know he thinks you are his best defense if we double cross him.

Crane: Heh. Getting on top must not agree with him if it makes him that stupid.

(He plays with a burlap sack.)

Talia: Where'd you get that?  
Crane: Bought it.  
Talia: ... O... Kay...

Crane: I re-engineered it so it can double as both a gas mask and as a way of intimidation, would you like to see?  
Talia: I wish I could, but I have to get back.

[A young woman walks up to Crane.]

Woman: Doctor, may I have a word?  
Crane (Turning to her): Of course, Ms. Isley, just one...

[Crane looks back to see that Talia is gone.]

Crane: Everybody's gotta be doing something I guess.

(Cut to the Mansion as Bruce shows Rachel the Cave, which now almost looks perfectly like it did in the first episode of The Batman, except without the bat symbols.)

Rachel: Wow, how'd you get all this stuff?  
Alfred: Oh dear.  
Bruce: Yeah, she knew.  
Alfred: You may want to work on that, Master Bruce.  
Bruce: Right and I've got an idea.

(Cut to the armor chest as Bruce spray paints a bat on it.)

Rachel: Why a bat?  
Bruce: I've been fascinated by them since I fell in here when I was eight.  
Rachel: Wait a second, this is-  
Bruce: Yup.

Rachel: Wow.

Bruce: You better get home. I'm going to be out all night.  
Rachel: Why?  
Bruce: During a test run of this stuff, I heard Falcone talk about a drug deposit at the Narrows. Go tell Ethan to go there, but don't tell him about me yet. Just say, a friend tipped you off.  
Rachel: Um... Okay.

(Rachel goes off. Cut to Batman pulling on the clawed gloves with three spikes added to the side, and he pulls on a mask with bat-like ears that only exposes his mouth and chin. He then turns to Alfred.)

Alfred: My... God...

[Scene cuts to the narrows, the poorest area in Gotham, as Batman looks at a vacant condo. Using his night vision goggles Batman can see empty containers.]

Batman (Mentally): Looks like someone beat me here.

[Scene cuts to Batman entering the apartment, through a window. Suddenly, there's a noise. Batman quickly ducks into the shadows. Crane and a few thugs enter the apartment. Crane is wearing his mask.]

Scarecrow (Static voice): No evidence what so ever.  
Thug 1: Yes, sir.

[Thug 1 begins pouring gasoline all over the apartment.]

Thug 2: Boss, what about the other occupants? If we burn this place down, won't it kill everyone in the building?  
Scarecrow: It's necessary sacrifice, Mr. Elliot.  
Batman (O.S): I don't think it's necessary.

[Batman swoops in and takes down both the thugs. Scarecrow waits for him to finish before addressing him.]

Scarecrow: And who might you be?  
Batman: I'm Batman.

[Scarecrow starts to laugh.]

Scarecrow: So, you're the one who stopped Falcone's guys from killing the assistant DA. (Tilts his head) You have a thing for her?

[Batman tries to punch Scarecrow, who catches his fist. Batman's eyes widen.]

Scarecrow: Impressive strength...

[Scarecrow tries to punch Batman, who catches his fist by the wrist.]

Scarecrow: Outstanding reflexes...

[Scarecrow shoots gas out of both his wrists. Batman pushes Scarecrow away, breathing in some of the toxin.]

Scarecrow: Not a quick mind, though.

[Batman starts hallucinating.]

Scarecrow (Echoing): Aw, is the little Bat having a breakdown?

[Scarecrow punches him in the face. Batman falls to the floor. Scarecrow grabs a gas can and begins covering Batman in it.]

Scarecrow (Echoing): Allow me to treat you.

[Scarecrow starts kicking him. Batman starts swinging his arms around in the air hysterically.]

Batman: MOM! DAD!  
Scarecrow (Echoing): Oh, a traumatic childhood experience? This would explain a lot!

[Scarecrow punches Batman again and then lights a match.]

Scarecrow (Echoing): Allow me to help you bore those images out, Batman.

[Scarecrow throws the lighter on the floor, engulfing him with flames. The entire apartment begins to blaze. Scarecrow quickly runs out. Scene cuts outside as Scarecrow enters his car and drives off just as the police and emergency vehicles arrive. Batman jumps out as he gasps.)

Thomas (OS): Why do we fall Bruce?  
Batman (weakly): Alfred...

[Scene cuts to Batman ducking into a nearby ally, where no one will find him.]

Batman: (Weakly) Alfred...help...m...me!

[Scene flashes to Bruce remembering his parents' murder. Scene cuts back to the present as Bruce awakens to find himself in the back seat of a car.]

Bruce: Al... Alfred... Uh...  
Thomas (OS): Why do we fall Bruce?

(Cut to Batman standing in Bruce's place on the night his parents died.)

Batman: So we can learn to pick ourselves up . . .

(Cut to the morning as Bruce wakes up.)

Bruce: Oh, that didn't feel good.

Alfred: I expect it wouldn't have, Master Bruce.

[Bruce looks over and see's Alfred sitting next to him.]

Bruce: How long was I out?  
Alfred: A day.

Bruce: Man. Crane drugged me with something. Some kind of toxin that makes one experience fear.  
Lucius: Well that sounds like something to be investigating.  
Bruce (smirking): You think?

Alfred: I called Mr. Fox after your condition started getting worse.  
Lucius: Long story short I synthesized an antidote and I think you're going to be fine.  
Bruce: Can you make more?  
Lucius: You planning on gassing yourself again?  
Bruce: Well, you know how it is: you're out partying and someone's passing around a weaponized fear toxin.

[Lucius smiles.]

Lucius: I'll see what I can do.

Bruce: Thanks. What day is it by the way?  
Alfred: October 27. Your birthday.  
Bruce: Oh. Well, I guess I'll invite Rachel and Ethan over this afternoon with Lucius. I guess I'll have to invite Earle, right?  
Alfred: Sir, when was the last time you saw Earle at one of your father's birthday parties?  
Bruce: Good point. Something small will be just the thing for me.  
Alfred: Alright, and happy birthday, sir.


	6. Chapter 6 The Birth of Scarecrow II

Batman

Chapter 6 The Birth of Scarecrow II

[Scene cuts back to the apartment complex as Ethan talks with the fire chief.]

Fire Chief: We were able to put it out before any harm came to the building.  
Ethan: What about the two men?  
Fire Chief: One of them died in the fire and the other has 3rd degree burns.  
Ethan: Is he going to make it?  
Fire Chief: I don't know.  
Ethan: Any idea on what caused the fire?  
Fire Chief: Not sure.

Rachel: Hey Ethan, what happened here?

Ethan: Someone tried to burn down the complex.  
Rachel: Why?  
Ethan: I don't know.

(Cut to the Manor in the afternoon as Rachel and Ethan arrive.)

Ethan: Hey Bruce, happy birthday.  
Bruce: Thanks Ethan.  
Rachel: Hey Bruce.  
Bruce: Hey. By the way do either of you know where Amanda is? Alfred said he sent her an invitation too, but he never even got a no.  
Rachel: She disappeared shortly after you did.  
Ethan: And she looked like she was in trouble... If you know what I mean.  
Bruce: Amanda? Prim and proper Amanda? The girl who was pretty much the Hermione of the group?

(Cut to Arella standing outside with a five-year-old Raven as she looks at her old friends.)

Raven: Who's the guy with black hair, Mommy?

Arella: Just some old friends of mine.

[Arella watches them, smiling and talking to each other, which makes her all the more sad hardened.]

Raven: Are we going to go say hi?  
Arella: No. We must be going.  
Raven: Alright.

[Arella opens a vortex and hurries Raven inside. She looks back at them one more time.]

Arella: Happy Birthday, Bruce.

(Bruce continues talking with Ethan and Rachel when he notices Lucius.)

Bruce: Pardon me a moment.

[Bruce goes over to Lucius. Ethan gets a phone call.]

Ethan: Hello...Yes...What? I'll be right down! (Hangs up)  
Rachel: What's going on?  
Ethan: You know that survivor from the apartment fire? He's gone. I have to go, tell Bruce I'm sorry.

[Ethan leaves. Scene cuts to Bruce talking to Lucius.]

Bruce: How's that cure going?  
Lucius: I've got it ready.  
Bruce: Good. Any samples you brought with you? I'll probably need them for tonight.  
Lucius: Got it.

(Lucius hands Bruce two phials.)

Lucius: Hopefully, you won't need another dose for another week or two since it's still in your system.  
Bruce: Thanks Lucius. I owe you.

(Cut to just after the party as Bruce plays a note that is the first few notes of the theme for The Batman.)

Bruce: Alfred, tell Rachel to go home. I'll see her in the morning.  
Rachel: I just heard. Ethan found out that there was a disappearance of the only survivor of the fire.  
Bruce: Well that's interesting. See you tomorrow.

(Bruce holds a grip hold of the Bat Pole, and it lowers him down to the Batcave. He then puts his outfit on and jumps into the Batmobile as he uses the Batwave to locate Crane.)

Batman: Arkham.

[Scene cuts to the injured thug making his way to Arkham. Scene cuts to him entering the secret room, where Crane and the others have just finished dumping the liquid substance into the water pipes.]

Guard: Complete, Boss.  
Crane: Excellent.  
Thug: CRAAAAANE!

[Crane and the others turned to see the thug.]

Thug: You left me there to die you son of a BITCH!  
Crane: Yes, I did.

[The guard raises his weapon, but Crane stops him.]

Crane (To guard): That won't be necessary.

[The Thug, due to his injuries falls over. Crane goes to his side, putting his mask on.]

Scarecrow: You mustn't take it so personal, Mr. Elliot. I burned the place down because I was pressed for time. The Batman was there and I had to make a quick decision.  
Thug (Mumbling): Bastard...  
Scarecrow: Let me ask you, Mr. Elliot, have you ever had a sudden rush of panic?

[Scarecrow shoots his fear Toxin in the thugs face. The thug begins shaking and hyperventilating.]

Scarecrow: Now, Mr. Elliot, were you followed?

[Suddenly all the lights go out. Crane drops the Thug, and Scarecrow removes his mask.]

Crane (Smiling): Well, well, well, wonders never cease...it appears he survived our little encounter...  
Guard: Who?  
Crane: The Batman.

Guard: What do we do?  
Crane: What anyone else does when there's a prowler. Call the police.  
Guard: But what about the cops?  
Crane: At this point, they can't stop us, but the Batman appears to have a talent for ruining things. He's also done a good job of keeping himself hidden from being anything more than an urban legend. Now call them.

(The guard ends up hanging from a gargoyle.)

Crane: Oh well.

(Crane puts on his mask, which looks like the Scarecrow mask from Arkham Asylum.)

Scarecrow: Where are you, Batman?  
Batman: Here.

(Batman pounces on Scarecrow and rips the mask off.)

Batman: Now who are you working for?  
Crane: You can't scare me.

(Batman holds Crane over the water by his ankle.)

Batman: I'm not in the mood for games, Crane. Who are you working for?

(Crane tries to spray his gas on Batman, but he shoves Crane's arm, so that he just hits himself with the gas, and he sees Batman, but he appears much more like Wolverine mixed with Batman.)

Batman: Now... Who are you working for?  
Crane: Ra's... Ra's Al Ghul.  
Batman: Where is he?

(Crane just stares on.)

Batman: Crane!  
Crane: Dr. Crane isn't in right now, but if you'd like to leave a message.

(Crane's tossed down, and he barely manages to inject himself with an antidote that saves him from ending up like his patients, but his mentality is still damaged. Cut to Batman as he activates a car phone in the Batmobile.)

Batman: Rachel?  
Rachel: Bruce?  
Batman: Give Ethan an anonymous tip that Crane's been poisoning the water supply from Arkham.  
Rachel: Right. Did you-?  
Batman: I gave him a taste of his own medicine, but someone like Crane will have something for that occasion, so he should be open for interrogation, but I'd recommend a straight-jacket.

Rachel: Alright.

[Batman hangs up the car phone.]

Batman: One more thing I gotta do...

[Scene cuts to the docks as Falcone's goons begin unloading a crate, filled with drugs. One Thug notices a giant metal box.]

Thug 1: What about the metal box in here?  
Thug 2: Boss says to...

[Suddenly a police car pulls up and an officer comes out.]

Police Officer: What's all this?

[The thugs don't know what to do. Instead, they just stay quiet. The police officer smiles and motions for them to continue with what they're doing. The thugs smile, the officer is one of theirs.]

Police Officer: Gets them every time.  
Falcone (O.S): Flask, why do you feel the need to do that?


	7. Chapter 7 The Birth of Scarecrow III

Batman

Chapter 7 The Birth of Scarecrow III

[Flask turns to see Falcone's limousine. Falcone's window is rolled down. Flask walks up to him.]

Flask: It keeps these guys on their toes.  
Falcone: Yeah, well one of these days someone's gonna get the wrong idea and put one in your head.

[Flask laughs.]

Falcone: What took ya?  
Flask: My partner held me up. He's such a boy scout.

[Falcone's face becomes hard.]

Falcone: I don't like boy scouts. What's his name?  
Flask: Gordon, James Gordon.  
Falcone: Is he a problem?  
Flask (Waving his hand): Nah, he may be a boy scout, but he doesn't rat anyone out.

[Falcone calms down.]

Falcone: Good.  
Flask: Seems like your bringing in a bigger shipment than usual.  
Falcone: Some friends of mine wanted me to help smuggle in a weapon.  
Flask: What kind of weapon?  
Falcone: Ignorance is bliss, my friend. Don't concern yourself with trivial things. These scary types are not to be trifled with.

[Scene cuts back to the thugs.]

Thug 1: So what do we do with this crate?  
Thug 2 (Looking away): Boss says to leave it. Somebody will be here to...  
Thug 1: Arghhh!

[Thug 2 looks back. Thug 1 is gone.]

Thug 2: Artie?

[Batman swoops down and grabs Thug 2.]

Thug 2: Arghhh!

[Scene cuts to Falcone and Flask, hearing the screams.]

Falcone: What was that?  
Flask: I don't know. I'll check it out.

(Batman suddenly smashes his hand through the sky light and picks up Falcone.)

Falcone: Who are you?  
Batman: I'm the Batman.

(Cut to Flask returning as other police arrive and Falcone is hanging from a beam, supported by a steel ingrained twine a still red-headed, but now wearing glasses, Gordon emerges.)

Gordon: Well, well. Someone's been playing a hero.

[Flask is at a loss for words.]

Gordon: I think we need to call this in.

[Flask becomes nervous.]

Flask: Yeah, I think that might be good.

[Scene cuts to GCPD, Crime Scene Investigation, etc. at the docks. They cart the metal crate away.]

Bullock: What'cha suppose is in there, Jim?  
Gordon: I don't know, we'll find out at the precinct.

[Scene cuts to Arkham as Ethan interrogates Crane. Crane is in a straight jacket.]

Ethan: What were you pouring into the water, Crane?  
Crane (To himself): Scarecrow. Scarecrow.  
Ethan: What was it, Crane!

[Crane looks at Ethan and smiles.]

Crane: Oh, it's too late. You can't stop it now. They're coming...coming to destroy you all.  
Ethan: Who?  
Crane (To himself): Scarecrow. Scarecrow.

[Ethan shakes his head, frustrated. Cut to the Batcave as Batman returns and goes into the Manor as Bruce.)

Bruce: Hey Alfred, how have things been?  
Talia: Hello Beloved.  
Bruce: What are you doing here?  
Talia: Can't lovers visit?  
Bruce: You drugged me and tried to make me your father's successor when I was in Tibet.  
Ra's Al Ghul: When we found you Detective, you were lost. A boy seeking vengeance. By taking you in and training you, I made you what you are. You should stand by Talia and my side as we destroy this cesspool of a city.  
Bruce: Crane talked, Ra's.  
Ra's: I'm well aware of that Detective. I'm also aware from several men who reported to me that you took my advice about theatrics a bit... Literally.  
Bruce: Where's Alfred?

(Talia pulls out a dazed Alfred.)

Alfred: I'm guessing this is the chap who taught you the more... Unique of your studies.  
Bruce: He and Talia approached me in Tibet and offered me a chance to teach me how to strike fear into criminals. They also wanted me to destroy Gotham since they figured it was a lost cause of a city. I refused. Gotham isn't beyond saving.  
Ra's: Still as naive as ever, eh Detective. Just like Amanda when she disappeared.  
Bruce: What do you know about her?  
Ra's: That her daughter will either be the world's greatest hope against a great evil, or the world's undoing, but I'm getting about eleven years ahead of myself.

[Talia goes to Bruce's side and takes his arm.]

Talia: Please, my love.

[Bruce shakes her arm and backs away.]

Bruce: I will not destroy my home. (Looks at Ra's.) Whatever you're planning I will stop it.  
Ra's: Thanks to you and Gotham's Police Department, you almost succeeded. However, I had a contingency plan just in case this happened.

[Ra's and Bruce stare at each other for a short time.]

Bruce: How are you going to disperse Crane's poison into the air?  
Ra's: With a weapon your company built. First, we need to get it from the police.  
Bruce: I can't let you do that.

Ra's: It's already taken care of. You and your friends defend a city so corrupt; we've infiltrated every level of its infrastructure.

(Cut to the police department as a cop knocks another one out, and he grabs the machine with several others.)

Ra's: Stand by me, Detective.  
Bruce: I'm standing where I belong. Between you and the people of Gotham.  
Ra's: Alright.

(Ra's whacks Bruce in the head with his cane and leaves.)

Ra's: You're welcome to try and stop us, but you will of course fail.

(Cut to Arkham as a guard appears and hands Crane his mask as well as a hood to go with it with scarecrow gloves.)

Guard: Some additions.  
Crane: Thanks.

(Cut to the Arkham inmates escaping as Scarecrow walks out. He now looks like the Scarecrow in Arkham Asylum with an undone straight jacket.)

Scarecrow: This will be a night to remember.


	8. Chapter 8 Rhas a Ghul

Batman

Chapter 8 Rhas a Ghul

[Scene cuts to Ethan and a few officers running through the asylum.]

Ethan (To Officer): Gone?  
Officer: Yep, all of them.

Ethan: Oh no.

(Cut to the edge of the island as Ra's arrives with Talia as Scarecrow pulls up the device.)

Scarecrow: Soon, the minds of the Gothamites will break like glass.  
Ra's: Let's prepare.

(Ra's and Talia put gas masks on as Scarecrow makes sure his is secure.)

Ra's: Gentlemen, time to spread the word, and the word is... Panic.

(Ra's turns on the machine as gas comes out just as Batman arrives and hands Ethan the antidote.)

Batman: I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell people you've actually seen me.  
Ethan: Um... Okay... What... What is this stuff?  
Batman: Crane's fear gas. The syringe has the antidote. Inject yourself with it, now.

(Ethan does so.)

Batman: Also, it gets worse. They're going to use the machine to vaporize the water at the main sewer junction using the monorail.  
Ethan: Covering Gotham in this poison.  
Batman: I'll stop the mad man behind this.  
Ethan: What can I do?  
Batman: Take my car.

(Batman tosses him the keys to the Batmobile.)

Ethan: Cool.  
Batman: Destroy the monorail bridge. That can be rebuilt later. Let's go.

Ethan: Got it!

[Scene cuts to the monorail stopping over the narrows. Two ninjas open the doors and throw down a bunch of chains. Scarecrow and Talia attach the chains to the Microwave Emitter. Batman appears. Scarecrow is the first to notice.]

Scarecrow: Poor little Bat. Too late to save the narrows...and soon too late to save your precious city!

[Batman ignores him.]

Batman: It's over, Ra's.  
Ra's: For you and the police, maybe. My fate, however, lies with the rest of Gotham. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a city to destroy. (To Scarecrow) Crane.  
Scarecrow: Now, let's see if you...

[Batman smacks him away. He's about to attack Ra's when Talia steps in from of him, with her sword in hand. Ra's takes this opportunity to grapple up to the Monorail. Scene cuts to Ethan getting into the Batmobile.]

Ethan (Into his radio): This is Bennet, Prepare to lower the bridge.

[Scene cuts to The monorail pulling away. Batman and Talia stare at each other. Neither of them wanting to hurt the other.]

Talia: Please, Bruce. It doesn't have to be like this.  
Batman: Talia, for God's sake, he's going to kill everyone in the city!  
Talia: He believes it's for the best.  
Batman: And what do you believe?  
Talia: It's not my place to say.  
Batman: Yes, it is. You've always had a choice. Do you really want it to be this way, Talia? Do you "truly" want us to be enemies?  
Talia (Closing her eyes): No...

[Talia lowers her sword. Batman walks past her and shoots his grapple at the monorail. Talia doesn't try to stop him. She stares on and walks off. Cut to inside the monorail as Batman arrives.)

Batman: Hello Ra's.

[Ra's face hardens.]

Ra's: You will never learn!

[Ra's pulls the sword out of his cane and swings at Batman, who is barely able to avoid it. Scene cuts to the narrows as the bridge lowers. The moment it stops the Batmobile bolts out of the narrows.]

Officer: What the...?

[Scene cuts inside the Batmobile as Ethan struggles with the controls.]

Ethan: Wow, this is complex.

(Cut to Batman and Ra's fighting as Batman manages to break the blade with a Batarang, and he then tosses another Batarang at the controls until Ra's grabs him.)

Ra's: You cannot stop me or this train!  
Batman: Who said anything about stopping the train?

[Scene cuts to Ethan arriving at Wayne Tower and uses the Batmobile's side cannons to destroy the monorail tracks. Scene cuts to Ra's, looking out the window.]

Ra's: What?

[Batman elbows him in the face.]

Batman: Never learned to mind your surroundings!

Ra's: Are you going to kill me, Detective?  
Batman: I'm not going to kill you, but I don't have to save you.

(Batman jumps out of the train as Ra's closes his eyes and the monorail crashes. Ethan gets out of the Batmobile when it suddenly drives off.)

Ethan: Cool.

(Cut to Wayne Manor as Bruce is reading when Rachel arrives.)

Bruce: Hey Rachel.

Rachel: Hello, Bruce. Word around town is that Batman saved the city from total destruction.  
Bruce: Is that right?  
Rachel: I...I have something I need to tell you.

[Bruce puts his book down and looks at her.]

Bruce: What is it?

[Rachel quickly looks away, too painful to say it to his face.]

Rachel: The day you disappeared was hard on all us, especially me. I hoped, prayed, that you would return safe someday so that I may finally be able to tell you how I felt and when you finally came back I was so overjoyed, (Turning around) but...

[Rachel turns around just in time to see Bruce kiss her. At first she's surprised, but then reciprocates. She warps her arms around his head, while he runs his hand through her hair. A few minutes pass before the two part lips. Rachel looks down, even more depressed.]

Rachel: But then I found out about your mask.  
Bruce (Shaking his head): Batman is just a symbol, Rachel.

[Rachel caresses his face.]

Rachel: No, this. This is your mask. Your true face is the one criminal's now fear. The man I loved...the one who disappeared never came back.  
Bruce: Rach...

[Rachel puts a finger on his lip, silencing him.]

Rachel: Perhaps, someday, when Gotham no longer needs Batman. The man I once knew will return. Until then...

[Rachel kisses him one more time.]

Rachel: I'll be waiting.

[Rachel quickly walks out. Bruce doesn't go after her.]

Bruce: Well, that gives me some incentive to cleaning up Gotham. Now, to finish Plan Number 2.

(Cut to Wayne Enterprises as Earle arrives.)

Earle: Alright everyone, let's-

(He sees Lucius there with the others as he's already talking.)

Lucius: Sorry. I wanted to get a head start on things.  
Earle: What are you doing here, Lucius? I seem to remember firing you.  
Lucius: You did. I got a new job. Yours.  
Earle: On who's authority?

[Bruce walks in the room.]

Bruce: Mine.  
Earle: What makes you think you're running this company?  
Bruce: Well the fact that I'm the owner.  
Earle: What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago.  
Bruce: And I bought most of the shares...

[Earle's face darkens.]

Bruce: Through various charities and agencies. Look, it's all a bit technical. The important thing to me, right now, is the safety and stability of my company. (Look at Lucius) Right, Mr. Fox?  
Lucius: Right you are, Mr. Wayne.  
Bruce: Excellent. Have a good weekend everyone.

[Bruce walks out. Cut to that night as several thugs are about to enter a grocery store when a shadow wraps them up in a long wire. One of them runs off, but the shadow jumps on top of him a mile from the store.)

Thug: How'd you do that?  
Batman: I'm The Batman.


End file.
